


Family Togetherness

by akelios



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Incest, Kinkmeme, M/M, Object Insertion, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong. If he'd known the truth, he'd never have done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> I've labelled this dub-con because while Harry is consenting there's information that Ebenezar is keeping from him, on purpose, that would change Harry's desire to have a sexual relationship with him. Namely the fact of their familial relationship.

_16_

The water was freezing and I fought my way up out of the horse trough coughing and spitting, already shaking. Ebenezar stood waiting, his arms crossed. I pulled myself out of the trough and stood beside it, shivering and embarrassed, anger and uncertainty lodged in my stomach.

“It ain't gonna happen, Hoss.”

“But I- I just thought that...” I twisted the hem of my shirt, wringing it out a little. I could still, in spite of being half frozen, feel the rough softness of his lips beneath my own. It hadn't lasted long, Ebenezar had knocked me back into the water without any hesitation. “Why not?” He tossed me a thin old horse blanket.

“'Cause you're a kid. Stressed out, messed up and not knowin' what you're wanting right now. I sure as hell ain't gonna be the asshole who takes advantage of that.” He started to walk away. “Get your head together before you start thinkin' bout getting involved with anybody.”

_17_

I crawled over Ebenezar and settled my weight back on my thighs, kneeling over him. He blinked his eyes open and groaned.

“Hoss. I am about a hundred and fifty years too old to be doing anything else tonight. You've worn me out.” I shifted and rubbed gently over him, letting Ebenezar feel the still sloppy wet heat he'd left behind. “Shit'n hellfire boy.”

I didn't smirk when his big, work rough hands clamped down onto my hips, dragging me slowly back over his limp cock. He twitched beneath me, but even after another few seconds of fumbling and touching, hard, bitting kisses, nothing happened.

“Dammit!” I dropped my head onto the pillow beside his and growled in frustration. “I guess- sorry.”

Ebenezar snorted and rolled us, maneuvering my longer form easily. Now it was my turn to be pinned to the mattress.

“Other ways to do this Hoss. Thought you'd learned that by now.” He kissed me, surprisingly gentle for such a rough looking man, his beard scratching familiarly over my smooth cheeks. I could feel the bed dip as he moved and the skin tingling whisper of magic rushed through the room. A soft slapping sound, flesh against wood and Ebenezar pulled away, leaving me grinning beneath him, licking my lips and then running my fingers over the wetness there.

Ebenezar's eyes were dark as he lifted his hand and showed me his staff. The wood gleamed, already well oiled and cared for. Ebenezar ran his hand over it, muttering a spell and the first ten inches of it were immediately coated with something thick and faintly blue. I quirked my eyebrows up at him as Ebenezar nudged my legs further open and lowered his staff.

His fingers, blunt and dry, slid over me, started to spread me open. I was stretched from earlier, hungrily wet, but the first touch of the staff against me felt impossibly huge. I yelped and started to pull away. Ebenezar grunted and pushed harder, shifting his free hand to my stomach, holding me still. The staff breached me; too thick, too perfect and I squirmed, my body lit up with electric sparks.

Ebenezar worked the staff in slowly, talking to me the entire time, describing how it looked, the tool of so much power being swallowed up by my body, wringing pleasure out of me. I ground my body down into the bed, trying to escape and get _more_ at the same time. Ebenezar muttered a spell and the staff started to vibrate, blinding waves of pleasure rolling through me. Blunt hands rubbed over my stomach, my chest, fingers finding my nipples and then twisting, bringing me up off the bed, exploding into light and sound.

_19_

“You're sure about this?”

I shifted my duffle bag's strap on my shoulder, trying to find a more comfortable position for it.

“Yeah. Yes sir.” Ebenezar's face was stormy, but closed off, unreachable. It hurt to see that. We'd gotten so close. I'd thought he'd understand my need to get out, to go see some of the country for myself. It looked like I'd been wrong. “It's not for forever. I just need to go figure out what I'm going to do with myself.”

“You're a _wizard_. That's what you do with yourself boy.”

“I can't stay here on the farm forever. It's fine for you, but I've never had a chance to see anything. I've got years to-” I bit my own tongue. Way to go. I started to fumble out an apology but Ebenezar waved it off.

“No, no. You're right Hoss. I shouldn't be tryin' to keep you trapped up here with me and the rest of the old goats. I'm just worried I guess.” I closed my eyes in relief and wrapped my arms around him, hugging Ebenezar tightly. I'd have gone anyway, I really did need to get out into the real world, but it felt better to be leaving with Ebenezar's blessing.

_29_

I looked down at the charm Ebenezar had tied around my wrist. The white stones were already starting to turn black and crumble. I wasn't sure just how much time it would give me before the pain came back.

Ebenezar shifted on his feet, came to kneel in front of me again.

“Hoss.” His hand cupped my chin, brought my head up so that he could meet my eyes. “I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you with it. Let me help you. You're hurt-” I jerked my head out of his grip, my vision swimming a little.

“No. I don't want your help. Leave.” Anger, something I wouldn't normally have let him hear from me filled the room. I'd trusted him. Respected him. Loved him. And he'd lied to me the entire time. “I don't really know you at all, do I?”

_31_

“Your bed's too small Hoss.” I nudged Ebenezar with my elbow and tried to roll over. He caught my arm and pulled it up, examining the burn scars on my left hand. “It's lookin' good.”

“My doctor's got me doing therapy.” I wiggled the fingers. They moved in halting jerks, but they moved. I gave Ebenezar a goofy grin. “Maybe later I can play some guitar at you.”

He laughed and let my hand go, sliding one leg up and between mine.

_36_

Lea's hand came down on my shoulder gently, drawing my attention away from Maggie's sleeping face. Ebenezar stood a few feet away from us, waiting.

“It's alright Lea. I'll talk to him.” She smiled, the dried blood on her face cracking and flaking off at the movement and she wandered off, gliding amongst the dead and the living with equal grace.

“How long have you known?” I wanted him to say that he'd just found out. Somehow. Since the last time we'd- I'd taken Molly up to the farm for a long weekend earlier in the year. Hells bells.

“Always.”

“Dammit.” I pulled Maggie in closer to my chest. She stirred, shifted a little and then went back into the boneless slumber of the young and exhausted. “I can't believe- you _knew_ and you still-” I shuddered and fought down the urge to throw up.

“Hoss, I-” He reached for me, trying to touch my shoulder and I jerked backward, out of range. His hand fell and he stepped back. “Okay. I'm sorry. Maybe later, when you've calmed down we can talk.”

“I- ' _calmed down_ '?!? You're my _grandfather_ and you knew it and you still let me- and you- what the hell do you think there is to talk about?” I jumped up, trying not to jostle Maggie too much and stormed past him. It was either that or put Maggie down and punch him in the face. Followed by a great big _fuego_. Fortunately for him, I wasn't willing to put Maggie down. Not yet. I went looking for Murphy.


End file.
